


Who is the Mastermind?

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Everybody Dies, Mastermind AU, Mastermind Naegi Makoto, Not Romance, Or Is he?, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, all angst, eventually, not much, okay a little romance, okay not everybody, you will cry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:31:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who is really the mastermind? Because it isn't Junko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who is the Mastermind?

**Author's Note:**

> My friend was originally going to make a comic to go with this (her original idea), but she ended up not, so this first chapter has been waiting for a long while.

Kirigiri noted that Naegi had been silent this trial, not speaking at all. The final trial, to find out who the mastermind was. Surely he had figured it out, simple deductions would lead to the obvious, and even if he hadn’t, just just wasn’t like him to remain silent like this during a trial, he was usually the one to lead the discussions and prove points, building off of what others said. Still, the trial must go on, even if Naegi were to fall silent, maybe he is thinking, a foolish thought but Kirigiri did not want to consider other options, feelings impeding the deductions she made.  
All the evidence pointed to one person when thinking about it, one singular person who is undoubtedly the mastermind, there is no doubt, the identity of the mastermind was obvious, there really was no better candidate. The others had been debating for a while, just going around in circles. Pathetically, she might add, so Kirigiri decided to finally chime in with her beliefs on the identity.  
“The mastermind is Junko Enoshima.”  
“WHAT!?” Said everyone, surprised, in unison. Except for Naegi, he remained silent. Maybe he had lost his voice, maybe he was just too busy thinking to himself (he at least doesn’t attempt to surfboard in his mind to think of answers).  
“The evidence makes it obvious, the fact that we could never see her face in the pictures meant that she had something to hide. The fact that, in the biology lab, there were only 9 blue indicator lights lit up instead of 10, suggesting that the body of Mukuro Ikusaba was reused. Remember the cause of death, and time of death, were not mentioned, meaning that they are therefore important to the case. For all we know Mukuro could have been posing as Junko to fool us from the start, and now Junko has reused the body to attempt to have me executed in the last trial.”  
“Upupupu, very good, very sound logic, you might even be right,” spoke Monobear.  
“Hmph, well if Kirigiri is right then why don’t you come out into the open and prove it is you Junko?” Togami said.  
“I can’t, I would no longer be able to control Monobear if I did that, any anyways it would clear all of the suspicion away from everyone else, making it certain that it was Junko, which would ruin the despair.” Junko, you are full of lies, but it suits you, thought Naegi.  
“So, does everyone agree then, that Junko Enoshima is the mastermind?” Kirigiri said, taking charge.  
“It makes the most sense of everything to me.” Hagakure said.  
“Same here.” Was Asahina’s response.  
“...I see no reason to doubt it.” Smooth Togami, smooth, just because you didn’t get it you say that coldly.  
“I-if Togami believes that J-Junko is the mastermind then I-i have no reason to doubt that.” said Fukawa  
Everyone else seemed to have forgotten that Naegi was even there, even Kirigiri at this point,“So it is unanimous then, everyone believes that Junko is the mastermind, we can continue on with the trial from here then.”  
The vote was taken.  
“Upupupu, the vote has settled on Junko Enoshima.” Monobear said.  
“So, we are correct then I assume. The mastermind is Junko-” Kirigiri was cut off by Naegi.  
“YOU GOT THAT WRONG!”  
Stunned silence.  
The air was stiff.  
Still resounding with those words that Naegi said.  
Everyone turned to face him.  
To listen to what he had to say.  
For the first time in this trial.  
"Naegi, you egg head, well who is the mastermind then?" Said an irritable Togami.  
"Yes, Naegi, who do you think is the mastermind then? You have been silent this entire trial, there must be a reason." Kirigiri at least didn't call him an egg head.  
"I debated speaking up of course, thinking that my silence might give it away, but then again it was wiser to stay silent and let you all work it out on your own, it was easier too." He grinned, looking at all of them in turn, settling on Kirigiri.  
"...Explain."  
"Ah, so even the great detective Kirigiri does not understand what I am hinting to. Well then here is another one: I am not just Super High School Level Good Luck, I have very good acting skills as well, maybe not good enough for the title but good enough for me to play the role."  
"What are you getting at Naegi? Explain yourself!" Togami was carefully containing anger.  
"Upupupupu, I so loudly lay the answer in front of all of your faces and none of you can reach the correct conclusion, and I thought you might be getting somewhere in the other trials too, at least gaining the ability to see what is obvious." He calmly walked over to where Monobear was sitting, and sat himself down, Monobear now on his lap.  
"I am the mastermind."

**Author's Note:**

> 8/24/2016 Update: This is abandoned, it is not going to be finished, if it ever resurfaces the fic will be completely 100% rewritten.  
> Also wow the formatting is not the best that's a shame if I cared about this fic still I'd fix it but nah.


End file.
